(1) FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a magnetic head mounting device of a magnetic recording apparatus enabling the operation of writing/reading information with respect to a thin flexible magnetic disc to be advantageously performed.
(2) DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Generally, surfaces of a thin flexible magnetic disc are not completely flat and have some riffles. These riffles would impart vibrations to the magnetic heads and cause angular displacements to occur in them, as they move on the surfaces of the magnetic disc. These vibrations are less in a direction in which a carriage moves in sliding movement than in a direction in which the magnetic heads move in revolving movement. Experiments have shown that angular displacements of the magnetic heads in the revolving direction of the magnetic heads are 5-10 times the angular displacement of the magnetic heads in a sliding (seek) direction of the carriage. To enable the magnetic heads to cope with the angular displacements, the vertical dimension of a slider of each magnetic head might be increased. However, an increase in the vertical dimension of the sliders would increase the length of the magnetic path, rendering the magnetic heads susceptible to external noises. Moreover, since the distance between the surfaces of the magnetic disc and the positions in which the magnetic heads are mounted increases, the phenomenon of off-tracking of the magnetic heads might occur, resulting in the operation of writing/reading information being erratically performed with respect to the magnetic disc.